


The Grace of Heaven (Can't Stop My Fall)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past prostitution, Swear warning, What is it with these guys and Smith Street honestly, Young!Harry, depictions of violence (but not the scale of cannon), it's darker than the prequel a bit because Dean is there, same age ! hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: As their living situation escalates to the point of Reality Television drama, emotions come to a head and Eggsy allows himself, for once in a long time, to feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing about this except the minor world-building, and even then.

After a particularly disastrous run-in with Harry’s parents, Eggsy saw little of Mister Hart and his wife. He went to work, read everything he could from Harry’s shelves (and occasionally the manor’s extensive library if he found the time), went running to try and stave off the anxiety that the whole situation produced, and slept next to Harry every night. Eggsy was comfortable in the life he had settled into, but he knew it couldn’t last.

He had been wandering the halls of their wing - the two of them essentially had a wing to themselves, the house was that big - when he overheard Harry and his father engaged in a shouting match in the stairwell. He couldn’t hear what all was said, only that when Harry came thundering up the stairs he was angry. Harry pushed him into the wall behind him by his hips and kissed him hard, as though he needed to ground himself.

“We should get our own place.” He murmured against Eggsy’s mouth, opening as he gasped. Harry took the opportunity to plunder the inside of his mouth before finally pulling away with a gentle brush of lips and stepping back from him entirely.

Moving in with Harry hadn’t been the plan. He knew that blokes like Hart didn’t stay with blokes like him, and he had been hesitant to take that next step in their relationship because he had known that it would only end up hurting him in the end.

“Not really feeling that bit of manipulation there, Haz.” Eggsy didn’t like the way Harry had brought up the subject of them leaving Harry’s parents house, though he knew that it was probably a logical next step since the two men fought almost constantly since he had arrived.

“Sorry, starling, but you must admit I have a point.” He did.

So here he was, sitting in the passenger’s seat of Harry’s car and thinking back to the first night they had met, eight months ago now, and how beautiful Harry had looked that night. Thinking back to the rage he had felt when he listened to the men on the stools next to him talk about how pretty he was, what they would do.

Their plan was to collect Eggsy’s things from his mum’s flat (hopefully avoiding his bastard stepfather entirely) and then stay in a hotel for as long as it took them to find a decent flat, which shouldn’t be too hard considering Harry’s connections into the market. It seemed like before he knew it they were pulling up to the flat, a place that Eggsy had once imagined never seeing again but still couldn’t reconcile actually happening (he still didn’t quite believe that Harry was the one behind this step in their relationship, that he  _ wanted _ Eggsy, that he was willing to drop everything to make both of their lives more comfortable). Climbing the stairs that he had escaped from what was only a month ago but seemed to belong in a different lifetime, Eggsy was suddenly struck by how the whole ordeal looked.

Harry’s car was much too expensive to be driven around this neighbourhood, and Harry himself looked out of place in his dark slacks and navy buttondown. Eggsy stood next to him in a pair of his own jeans but with the addition of one of Harry’s many cardigans (he only wore a few of them, mostly to keep from stretching them all but also to see the look Harry got in his eye whenever he wore one) that no matter which way you swung it distinctly was not one of his own purchases. He took a deep breath and put his key in the lock, hoping to whatever power presided over them to take pity on him and that his stepfather was out.

He wasn’t.

Neither of them had been in the door longer than twenty seconds before Dean Baker was crossing the small room, smelling strongly of booze and red in the face in anger. He began shouting unintelligibly as he picked up the nearest object (the shattered neck of a glass bottle) and brandished it as a weapon, sufficiently backing Eggsy into the door behind him.

“I’ve had about enough of you, _ boy _ , thinking you’re better than everyone around here because you’re taking it from some upper class fucker. You’re not, and you _ never will be _ . I should fucking kill you right now,  _ because you goddamn deserve it, the way you’ve been parading _ .” With each word both men watched the end of the bottle flail wildly, and Harry wanted to intervene but wasn’t quite sure how. “ _ No one _ would miss you if I did - not even this wanker you pulled in. So why don’t you let him go, and get on back to Smith Street where you belong.”

Harry saw red. He would later be unable to recount what he did next, but Eggsy could. He stood in shock as Harry all but tackled his stepfather to the ground, the man’s head thumping hard against the floor and dazing him only for a moment before Dean was rolling with enough force to separate them, both getting to their feet. Eggsy hadn’t known that aside from polo Harry also had extensive martial arts training, and it showed when he laid Dean out on the floor with a few well-placed blows. Hauling the man up by his collar and pressing him against the wall high enough that his feet dangled off the ground, Harry’s expression could only be defined as animalistic rage - the kind that is present in animals that mate for life when their partner is threatened.

“ _ You don’t get to speak to him that way _ .” He hissed. “He is a  _ far _ better man than you ever were, will ever _ hope _ to be.”

“You don’t know  _ jack shit _ about what he’s done.”

“I know enough to say that he has handled this with far more grace than I could ever hope to, and he is a far better man that I because of it.” Harry took a deep breath. “Go get your things, Eggsy darling, please? I would very much never like to see your wretch of a stepfather for longer than I have to.”

Eggsy all but ran from the room, leaving Harry to deal with his stepfather. It didn’t take him long to pack his things, nearly all of it managed to fit in the duffle he had stashed under his bed for a situation such as this. He emptied his drawers haphazardly, swiping his small collection of books from their shelf and throwing in his gymnastics medals and the photo of his parents and himself from before his dad died. Lingering over the image for a moment before tucking it under a pair of trackies and zipping up the case, Eggsy grabbed his hoodie from its hook behind the door and left the room behind without more than a backwards glance.

Seeing him emerge from the hall, Harry seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Waiting until Eggsy was out of the flat and down the stairs, he leaned into Dean’s space a final time.

“I hope, _ for your sake _ , that the two of us never meet again.” He dropped the man to the floor and left himself, closing the door firmly behind him and descending the stairs to where Eggsy was waiting anxiously next to the boot of his car.

Throwing the bag inside next to Harry’s own things and settling into their seats, Harry started the engine. Eggsy looked at him, studied him closely.

Moving in with Harry hadn’t been the plan, just like loving him wasn’t. After the display in his mum’s flat, Eggsy hoped that this one thing in his life would turn out okay - that it had a shot at being something right for once. He turned Harry’s face gently toward him and kissed him softly.

“You know, I think I might actually love you.” Eggsy whispered against his mouth, their foreheads resting together and Harry staring at him in shock. Eggsy pulled away and bit his lip, hoping he hadn’t misread the other man, when Harry lurched forward and kissed him again.

“Well thank god for that,” he said when he pulled away, “because I think I might love you too.” Eggsy glanced back at the flat they had come from, and Harry seemed to read his thoughts. “We’ll get them out, Eggsy. Your mother and sister won’t suffer, not while I have something to say about it.” Eggsy nodded, and the car squealed away from the kerb as Harry floored it.


End file.
